In response to RFA-HL-12-010, the DTMI proposes to serve as the Administrative Coordinating Center (ACC) for the Lung Repair and Regeneration Consortium (LRRC). This proposal brings together a highly qualified team of individuals, infrastructure, and core resources to fully support the goals of the consortium to advance lung regeneration and repair research. Our ACC Leadership Team includes well-established individuals who bring considerable experience coordinating and leading multicenter research networks, soliciting and reviewing grant application, developing educational training activities, and who possess in- depth knowledge of lung biology and regeneration. The Leadership Team is complemented by the ACC Core Resources Team who will provide scientific support to the Research Centers (RCs) in the areas of bioinformatics, biostatistics, research ethics, intellectual property, and regulatory affairs. Additionally, our ACC structure includes an ACC Senior Advisory Committee comprised of successful independent investigators in lung biology, stem cell research, and tissue engineering who will provide additional guidance to the ACC to ensure a structure that meets the needs of the LRRC. In short, this leadership structure is made up of investigators who understand the complexity of lung biology, can speak the language of basic research, and bring a wealth of experience coordinating multisite networks. They will create an ACC that facilitates communication throughout the LRRC and efficiently accomplish all of the LRRC goals. The ACC Operational Team will consist of project leadership, web and communications expertise, and will be drawn from within the DTMI. These operational resources from within the DTMI have a proven record of web-based network website creation, grant solicitation and oversight, and the development of trainee education programs including a Master's program in Clinical Research co-taught at Duke and the NIH. In summary, the DTMI will foster innovative, streamlined, and highly successful approaches to study coordination, research sub award administration, and web-based communication as the ACC. In order to accomplish these goals, we have developed three specific aims for this consortium: 1) To organize and conduct consortium communication, including teleconferences, in-person meetings, and creation of a web-based, virtual home for the LRRC that synergizes all network functions, 2) To solicit and administer awards to the RCs for collaborative research and tool development projects, and 3) To support the development of the SDC and SDC committee to train a future generation of researchers in lung regeneration and repair. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Enhanced understanding of lung regeneration and repair is critical to develop improved approaches to treat COPD, IPF, and other serious lung disorders. The ACC will facilitate the collaboration, synergy, and sharing of skills training among the RCs, and greatly accelerate the understanding of lung stem cell biology and the processes which regulate lung regeneration and repair. The findings from the LRRC have the potential to improve treatments of lung diseases.